Ten Times
by hollowpaths
Summary: An anthology series, Ten Times takes a close look at relationships, platonic and romantic alike, between members of the well-known studio the Next Step by focusing on ten defining moments. Both Canon and AU. I take requests.
1. Pretty Girl - Hunter & Emily

The first time Eldon mentions Emily to him, he defines her as a control freak that's mad at the world. Hunter finds it weird, because when he met her, he had found the girl very welcoming. She even wanted to help him find Michelle. Eldon then says that he used to date her, and a part of the new boy can't help but wonder what happened between the pair. He says nothing, though, because this is not his business. His business is surprising Michelle and enjoying their time together. It's something that is long due and he isn't going to let something distract him.

Even if that's something take the shape of a rather pretty girl.

So he brushes it off, puts Emily the control freak at the back of his mind, and tries to get some info on Michelle's whereabouts.

* * *

The second time he takes Emily's hand, she looked at it a little bewildered. He retires immediately, not wanting to anger her nor scare her away. He needs her to get back with Michelle and he had seen the way this girl looked at Eldon. She still wants him; even if she had claimed that she was over him and was glad Michelle and Eldon were together. When he asks her the question "you want Eldon back, right?" she turns to look at the blond boy and he can see the muscles of her jaws clench. She's hurting and Hunter wonders how someone could even have thought she was over the boy, because God, her emotions are printed all over her face. Emily looks down and finally admits her feelings. There's defeat in her voice, but he wants to reassure her. The war is not over. By working with him, she could get back together with Eldon. He could get back together with Michelle. They could both have the happy ending they craved with the one they wanted. They could still win.

She looks at him cautiously and finally says that she'll think about it. He smiles at her. She was considering accepting the offer, and he decides to count it as the first win.

When she comes to him ten minutes later and whispers in his ear that she is on board, he can't help the chill that goes down his spine. He looks at her as she goes on with observing every candidate like nothing just happened and he smiles. Things are going to be interesting, and he's looking forward to work with her.

Not because his partner is very pretty, but because it means that he's going to get back with Michelle.

* * *

The third time Hunter buys Emily a juice at Culture Shock, it's to announce her that he's going to battle Eldon to win Michelle back. She looks at him with anger, and it's the first time she looks at him this way. His insides twitches and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he had made a mistake. He can see her closing off on herself. They stay silent for a while after Eldon's departure, and he never felt so uncomfortable in Emily's presence before. He moves on his seat, trying to evacuate the stress of the situation.

"Do you like your juice?", he asks innocently.

"Of course I like it." she answers. "You took strawberries and cherries. You know it's my favorite".

Her voice is harsh, but a glance at her face makes him see that her face softened a little. Of course he knows what her favorite juice is. Emily repeated it to him every time they went to Culture Shock to hang out and make Eldon or Michelle (or both, ideally) jealous. Every time, she insisted because she was so suuuurrrreee he would love it. And he does love it, not that he's going to admit that. She already has a tremendous ego, and she would have bragged about it for days.

They finish their drinks while he tries to start a conversation a few times. She isn't very responsive though and he decides to let go for now. But he will definitely try again after the dance battle.

Before going off, he assures her he's going to win. For Michelle, of course, not because he wants to keep talking to Emily and makes sure she doesn't hate him.

* * *

The fourth time Emily is in his arms, Hunter finds himself really not wanting to let go. Instead, he tries to get her back on her feet to pull her closer to him, but it's hard when she's laughing her heart out and doesn't do anything to help him. He doesn't know how long he's been stuck with her inside the tiny costume closet but if it wasn't for the growing hunger and the need to pee, he will happily stay there forever.

But then he hears Michelle's voice, and Emily and he are brought back to reality. He feels Emily back away from him as if she was feeling ashamed to let herself enjoy this moment. He has to restrain himself not to catch her hand. But he knows she would hate him if he did that, so he focuses on Michelle and the freedom she offers them. He goes up to his ex and takes her in giant hug to thank her, because Jeez, Hunter hadn't realized until now that he was _this_ hungry. His stomach is growling, and a part of him thinks of the delicious plate of pasta he's going to make when he'll be home. He starts to explain the situation to Michelle and she listens politely, because it's Michelle and she's always polite. It's a funny story in the end, a real one furthermore, and he's excited to tell it to everyone willing to listen.

"So ya know, Emily had to climb on the chest to send this text. Right, Ems?"

He turns around, but she's not here. He furrows his eyebrows and looks around, completely confused. Where was she gone?

"She said she left her things in Culture Shock, I think she went back there to take them." intervenes Michelle in a sweet voice.

"Oh."

He can't help but feel saddened, and for one of the rarest times in his life, he can't think of a witty answer. So he goes back in the closet to take his phone where he left it. The song had ended playing and he puts the device in his jeans pocket. He looks back at Michelle, realizing he should feel happy. He was alone with Michelle. They could talk of whatever they wanted. That's why Emily left, to give them space. His scheming partner always is a quicker thinker that he is. He smiles at the blond girl.

"You need a ride home?" he asks.

"No that's okay; the bus will be here soon. I should go, by the way. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay, thanks again for the closet liberation then. I'll see you tomorrow."

He doesn't insist. Instead, after leaving Michelle, he goes back to Culture Shock. But Emily already fled.

* * *

The fifth time Emily sees his solo, it's after his horrible date with Michelle. He's happy to see her walks in because it's been quite some time since they have hung out. So he waves her at her, and he's utterly confused at why his heart pounds so hard against his chest when she waves back. He feels like he was back in the closet, her face just inches from his. At that moment, he remembers being unable to detach his eyes from hers. He finishes his solo at a few steps of her and she claps. A smirk slides its way across his lips. She's impressed, and it makes his insides twist with pride.

"Take a bow!" she orders like he was forgetting something essential.

He complies, throwing the cap across the room. He take a cautious step towards her as she compliments him, and suddenly he's unsure at what he's going on in this room at this moment.

"I-I came to find out how your date went".

Oh, so he's not the only one who's unsure about the whole situation. He never heard Emily stutter, so this must be important to her. Maybe she feels the same way he does (even if he doesn't know what these feelings are). Still, it reassures him and he answers the voice full of relief:

"It was horrible."

She seems being more confused with his answer and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"The whole time she…just talked about Eldon." He inspires, trying to catch his breath, and locks eyes with her. "You wanna know something funny?"

"Sure."

She tilts her head to the side, waiting to know what is so funny about last night. Her eyes are still on his and Hunter thinks for a moment that Emily really is beautiful. He inspires again to get some more courage.

"The whole time she was (he talks slowly, trying to choose the right words)... blabbering about Eldon, you know who I was thinking about?"

Here we go. Now Hunter stays silent, watching out her reaction.

"Uh… The band?"

He's so caught off guard he thinks for a moment she's playing him around. But she isn't, she didn't get the hint and he doesn't know if that's something he should worry about. He doesn't have the time to worry though, so he decides to get straight to the point.

"You."

"Oh…" is the only sound that comes out of her mouth. The blonde girl breaks eye contact to look at the floor, and slowly, so slowly, she skirts the bar to come closer to him. He takes a few steps closer too.

"I should have gone with you to the concert." he admits.

She nods, her eyes still on the floor. He wants her to say something, anything. He hasn't any idea what she is feeling or thinking and that's scary. What if he just threw their friendship by the window? Did he just make one big mistake?

But she finally looks up straight into his eyes.

"Yes, you should have."

His breath gets caught in his throat and he just stares into her piercing blue eyes. She stands there, all fierce and confident and she really never looked as beautiful as she is right now. God, he's so into her.

So he puts one hand at the back of her neck and pulls her face closer to him. He kisses her, and everything is right in the world.

* * *

The sixth time his parents are fighting in one week, he calls her. It's the middle of the night, and at the start she's a little exasperated. But as soon as she gets how bad Hunter is feeling, her voice softened and after a moment of silence, he hears her say quietly.

"I'll be there in 30."

He doesn't have the time to answer that she hangs up, and he stares at the screen of his phone blankly. He's not sure if he heard properly and he sighs. The voices of his parents are still coming from downstairs and Hunter remembers the time where they were not fighting almost every night. It was back when they lived in Madison, Wisconsin. He never thought moving in this city could cause trouble in his family. He stays lied down on his bed, and closes his eyes. With a little luck, maybe he will block his parents' voices.

His phone vibrates, and he can see Emily's number on the screen.

"I'm in front of your house" he hears as soon as he picks up. "Come open the door."

"You really came?"

"Of course I did. But it's freezing out there, seriously, so hurry up. I'm not staying five more minutes in this cold."

He smiles at her rudeness, and hangs up after saying he's coming. He comes down the stairs silently, but his parents are too busy screaming at each other to pay attention to their son. When he opens the door, Emily almost runs inside to get in the warmth of the house. He closes slowly the door behind her and takes her hand, guiding his girlfriend up to his room. She doesn't say anything when they get there. He stares as her as she takes off her coat and her shoes and he notices that she's wearing her blue pajamas. She doesn't have any make up on. She must have already been in her bed when he called her. It's the first time he sees her like that, because she's always cautious about her appearance. He still finds her beautiful.

"Thanks for coming."

He takes her hand to make her comes sit next to him and he puts his head on her shoulder. Instantly, as he inhales her scent, he hears the voices downstairs becoming lower and lower. His own heartbeat seems to become steadier. She intertwines their fingers.

"Is this better?" she whispers.

He nods, and pops his head up just so he can take her lips between his. Even with the cold, she still radiates with warmth. She sighs with pleasure, and it's one of the most delicious sounds he's ever heard. As he goes deeper into the kiss, Emily manages to pull herself closer to him. She's the one to break the kiss however to catch her breath.

"That is definitely much better" Hunter whispers with the little breath he has.

She can't help but smile.

"So _that' why_ you made me come all this way."

To answer, he starts kissing her again, but she pushes him back.

"Seriously, you don't want to talk about what's happening downstairs?"

"No. I just want to not forget about this for a moment."

Emily raises her eyebrows, not buying it for a second. He sighs and leans down on the bed.

"It's the same thing every time. Like a freaking nightmare. But people are supposed to forget nightmares, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know."

She doesn't add anything else, but he understands that it's because she's not good with words. Instead, she snuggles against him, buries her face in the crack of his neck and he holds her.

"We should sleep. We have a long practice tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Ems."

"Goodnight."

He kisses the top of her head, and closes his eyes.

There no more voices coming from downstairs.

* * *

The seventh time he senses something is off with her, it's in Culture Shock. Emily has avoided him all week, so he's kind of cautious when she's the one that comes to him in the store. She's avoiding any sort of eye contact and she looks like she wants to flee. Hunter can't help but wonder what he did wrong.

When she confesses she wants to break up, his mind goes blank. He stares, unable to process the information. She must be joking. It's some kind of cruel, horrible joke. But even Emily isn't that cruel. It's reality, awful as it is. So he tries to get some explanation, but all she's repeating is that it's her. The freaking "it's not you, it's me" lie. He snorts because she's supposed to know him better than that. She's supposed to know that he won't buy that kind of crappy explanation. But the more he tries, the more exasperated she gets. He won't get anything from her. So he storms out, away from her.

He doesn't say anything for the rest of the day. James even offers him to go eat a shawarma with him, because apparently shawarmas are the solution to every world's problem, but the heart isn't there. So he stays behind after rehearsal. He needs to be alone for a while.

Then maybe he will understand what went wrong.

* * *

The eighth time he looks at her from the National Stage, it's just after the finals results are announced. He's thrilled to know that they won Nationals after all the drama they got through. It turns around to look at Emily: she's the one who suffered the most of all this. She broke up with him to protect the team. She hurt herself. Now that The Next Step managed to crush Elite, maybe they could pick up the pieces of their relationship. But she isn't looking at him. Instead, she has her eyes closed, because West is kissing her. It's quick, but she doesn't shove him away. When West goes back to celebrate with the rest of A-Troupe, her eyes lock with his and for a moment, time stops. Hunter doesn't know how to react. His smile fades, and he stares at her expressionlessly. He doesn't do anything, because he doesn't have to. If Emily wanted to make things right with him, she would have come to him by now. But she didn't. Instead, she took a sudden liking in West. She moved on. It is time he moves on too. He's tired to be waiting for her. So he turns around, decides to ignore her and celebrate their victory with his bros and his friends. He goes in to hug James then Giselle. He ignores the burning gaze of Emily at him.

When they go back to the studio, he sees her sitting alone in the bus. She makes a sign to ask him to sit next to her, but he shakes his head. He goes sit next to Michelle instead, and he congrulates her for winning Miss Nationals Soloist for the second time in a row. The blonde dancer seems overjoyed and they happily talk all the way back.

In the corner of his eyes, he can see Emily peeking at them, a sad expression on her face.

* * *

The ninth time Emily has to go to the doctor for her injured knee, he's surprised she asks him to drive her. When he asks her why, she just shruggs her shoulders as it doesn't matter.

"I can drive with my knee, duh! Riley has a rehearsal with A Troupe and you're the only one around who can drive me. "

Hunter squints at the mention of A-Troupe. The dancer still isn't over the fact that he didn't make it in. Even if he did the best he could, that wasn't enough and he cannot shake the feeling that his pride took a hit, even if he claims otherwise. Emily raises her eyebrows, crosses her arms.

"So, you're going to drive me or what?"

He sighs and finally agrees. A smile illuminates her face and she takes his forearm to guide him to the parking lot.

"Good, because we're late."

The way to the doctor is way longer then he had imagined, unless it's because of the awkward atmosphere that floats in the car. That time, she's the one who tries to start the conversations, but Hunter decides to shut her off. He needs to focus on the road. She shot him an offended glare but he brushes it off.

Once they got to the hospital, he notices that Emily struggles to get out of the car without putting too much pressure on her knee. He goes on to support her, passing his arm under her shoulders to get her up.

"I thought it was getting better." he frowns.

"Some days, it's worse." She mutters in return, obviously frustrated.

They make their way inside the building and they check her appointment with the secretary before going inside the waiting room. Only then he realizes that he still has his arm around her and she isn't brushing him off. He pulls back reluctantly. They stay silent in the waiting room. There no one else inside.

"I'm sorry." she says finally.

"About what?"

He turns towards her, surprised. Emily is looking at her toes like they were holding the secrets of the universe.

"About everything."

She looks up to stare into his eyes and for a moment, the thought of her kissing him crosses his mind. He licks his lips and she seems to move towards him.

"I'm going back to Wisconsin."

She stops suddenly, and it's his turn to look at the floor not bearing to look at her decomposed face. God, he is so not over her.

"My mom decided to go back to Madison, and I'm going with her. Better than stay with my dad." he clarifies.

The blonde girl nods. She must remember that his relationship with his dad is not a smooth sailing.

"Emily Davidson?" asks the doctor.

The dancers turn to face the adult that arrived. She manages to get up without his help and makes her away slowly to him. Before following him to his office, she glances at him and he can see her eyes shine with something he cannot name.

After dropping her at her home, he wonders if it's the last time he's seeing her. He hugged her to say goodbye, just in case.

* * *

The tenth time he comes home from school once he's back in Madison, he's surprised to see her on his doorstep. He can't help but wonders what could bring Emily in Madison, Wisconsin of all of the places in the world. Her face brightens when she sees him. They haven't talk since he accompanied her to her doctor appointment. They haven't seen each other since that time, even. It's odd to see her. It was three months ago.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

There is a weird feeling in his stomach, and he doesn't know if it's because he's overjoyed to see her or because he's nervous. But come on, he is Hunter Daniels.

He doesn't get nervous around girls. Even if this one kinda broke his heart.

He invites her inside and prepares her a cup of coffee. They catch up, talking about their new life and what they are doing now that their time at The Next Time is over. Her knee is better, even though she will never be able to have a career in dance. He learns that she decides to major in Management at Madison University because it had offered a scholarship for an essay she sent. It suits her, he decides, and she's happy because that means that once she finishes her studies, she will be able to open her own dance studio. Emily asks about his life, and listens with attention. After a while, she opens up about their relationship, and explains that she never wanted to hurt him. She speaks for a good thirty minutes about it, covering every inch of the subject and even mentioning her non-existent relationship with West, staring right into his eyes to make he understands.

He does understand.

He assures her that it's okay, he doesn't have a grudge against her and that is the truth. He can see the relief and the happiness on her face when he says so.

They talk and talk and laugh and drink more cups of coffee than it's reasonable. It's the same laugh she had back when they danced in the costume closet, an eternity and a few years ago, and it still makes his heart pounds.

When she has to get back to her student room, she's the one to take his hand into hers, and intertwines their fingers.

"See you around, I guess."

"I'll be visiting soon." he promises with a smile.

"You better be!"

Before leaving, she presses her lips against his cheek.


	2. Best - Elliot & Richelle

The first time Elliot passes by studio 1 is the first time he sees A Troupe dancing. He pauses a moment in the doorway, analyzing what he was supposed to go against. They're good, that's for sure. But they're not _great_ either. Sure, he has to get into "TNS West" before bringing them down, but come on, that will be a piece of cake. TNS West needs his technique, regardless of their level. He could only make them better.

His eyes shift to the big broad guy in the back and he frowns: he struggles with the choreo and it seems he doesn't have the technique background every other dancer seems to have. If he was up to him, this guy wouldn't be in A Troupe. A movement catches his attention and he sees a girl, the shortest of the group, going next to the big guy. She says something he cannot hear from where he stands and immediately, the arms are well placed and the legs are more turn-out. The girl snaps her fingers to the beat of the music and after making sure he could handle it on his own, she goes back to the front, her high ponytail moving to the rhythm of her movement. She picks up the dance and Elliot can't help to feel almost impressed. Almost being the key word. She's not as good as he is, because come on, he is Elliot Waisler for god's sake, but she is slightly better than every other dancer. Her lines are well defined and he can feel the power radiating from her body. A lot of power for such a tiny body. She's going in for a pirouette and suddenly, her eyes are on him, hard and cold.

She doesn't stop dancing, but the message is crystal clear. He's an intruder and if he doesn't leave now, she will make him. A smile come tickling his lips and he takes a step back, just enough so she can't see him now.

"How you must be Elliot!"

He turns around to see a short guy with a huge plastered on his face. Elliot frowns, a little taken aback by this sudden intrusion.

"I'm West, TNS West head choreographer. Michelle told me you're going to audition for our troupe?"

West works for TNS West? Original much? Elliot wonders for a second if that's why Michelle hired him but shakes his head and tries to focus on what West is saying. It all comes all blurred though. Blah-blah-blah something about the building blah-blah-blah. He focuses on what he's saying when the short guy talks about directions to find the right studio. He smiles politely and when West decides to guide him, he follows him. He's going to kill this audition.

He can't help to glance one last time at the short girl.

* * *

The second time he meets with Emily is when the studio head tries to make him come to A Troupe. He can't help to smile proudly at the proposition. He knows he is a great dancer, but it's better when something proves it. It's sweeter on his tongue.

"Sorry I'm late", say a high-pitched voice behind him. "I wanted to rehearse one last time the choreo."

He turns around to see the short girl coming their way. Her body is covered in sweat and she obviously didn't take the time to change from her black dance clothes. Not very good for a job interview, but at least it shows her dedication towards her dancing. She shakes his hand, looking right at him in the eyes. They're green, the kind of autumn green, pale and with hints of yellow in it. It doesn't know why it strikes him that much. It's not like it's something important.

"I'm Elliot."

"Richelle. I'm the dance captain of A Troupe."

He nods his head appreciatively. From what he remembered, she is the most talented dancer of the troupe, so that makes sense. At least Emily seems to know what she's doing with her troupe, not like Michelle. The thought of the TNS West studio head makes his skin crawl, so he pushes it back somewhere deep in his mind.

"So why should I join your troupe?" he asks.

To be honest, he already knows his answer. But the idea of someone begging him to save the day is getting the best of him.

"Because you don't have one, maybe? Last thing I heard, Michelle fired you." The short girl cuts coldly.

"Richelle!" Emily warns.

The dancer crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, not adding anything. Elliot raises his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. His eyes wander on her blonde ponytail, her slime figure, her thin but muscular body. She lifts her chin, daring him to say something. She's defiance incarnate.

"You're right." he finally admits. "We both have something the other want."

A smile illuminates Emily's face.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes. I will gladly join your troupe."

The studio head barely contains her excitement. She remains professional though and shakes his hand. Richelle just nods, barely smiling.

"Come on." she says once the calm is back. "We don't have time to lose. I'll teach you your part of the choreo."

He follows her to studio 1, leaving Emily's office. Elliot allows himself to smile. All of this is too easy. Way too easy. But when he looks at this girl, he can't help but thinks he could find something worth of his time here.

* * *

The third time he gives his very well-thought out advice to make the choreo better is the time Richelle snaps. They already won against TNS West and are now working for the qualifier video to go to Regionals. For the first dance, he stayed pretty silent and just learned the choreography. But now, he is a dancer of A Troupe as much as everyone else and he deserves to give a piece of his mind. Especially because his mind is better than most of theirs. Richelle freezes and turns toward him, so slowly. He can clearly see that he just pushed her over the edge and a rush of adrenaline goes through his veins.

"Well, Elliot, at the Next Step, the dancers listen to the dance captain!"

"The dancer" he counters stepping closer "is just trying to make the dance better."

She takes a step towards him, too and Elliot can see that her cheeks are red with anger. The thought that she's absolutely beautiful like this crosses his mind. Elliot shakes his head to regain himself, steps closer, and locks eyes with her.

"Well, I know how to make the dance better!" she argues.

"I get that! But good enough is not going to cut it."

Indeed, he sees how hard Richelle works to make the best dance possible. She is better than the others A-Troupers. But she isn't at his level, _not yet_ , and he's just trying to push in the right direction. To make something good become incredible. It's what they have to aim for to go to Regionals. But his words don't seem to impress her. She's still deadpan faced, so he does what he does best: he dances. He finishes inches from her face, and Richelle holds her breath. It makes half smile, because he knows right at this moment that he just won. He takes a step backwards.

"But only if the dance captain thinks it's a good idea."

He's just saying that to give her the power of decision, to make her understand that she's still in control. Elliot is well aware he can't push her too far either. She could very well fire him and he can't afford that. He needs this team.

"I'll consider your changes to the choreo. For now, get to work and get the markings."

"Ok, perfect."

Everyone take a deep breath, trying to release the tension that filled up the room. He starts talking excitedly, giving directions and orders. But Richelle calls him back, and he freezes, waiting for what's coming next.

"Good job", she finally says.

He can't help but smile at her, a true smile. Not the ones he usually puts for show or good measures. His heart even jumps a little in his chest because someone recognizes his talent. He stays still for a few seconds, and thinks about unstoppable they could be together. The best dancers in the region. But he focuses on the rehearsal, and goes back to giving his instructions.

Until the end of the rehearsal, Elliot can feel her gaze burning a hole in his neck.

* * *

The fourth time he meets A Troupe outside of the studio is for a party. Amy organized it, trying to tight the bonds of the group. She invites him reluctantly, more by obligation than anything. She doesn't like him. But it's not like he really cares. He knows his own worth, and that's more than enough.

She even invited a few people from Michelle's troupe: he recognizes Piper, Fuzzy, Noah and some others he cannot put name to their faces. Not that it matters though. Elliot happily waves at them as he passes by, and loves the way their jaw clench with anger. They still haven't digested the way he went to TNS East after they fired him. But they're the only ones to blame.

When everybody is here and a little drunk, Amy decides to play a game of turn the bottle. It's so Amy, those childish games, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he sits down with everyone, with the firm attention to enjoy what he can of the game. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Richelle sitting a few meters on his right. He noticed that the girl has been moody all night but he doesn't know why and that tickles him. Not that he really cares. He just finds it odds. Right now, her green eyes are glued on Noah and her first smile of the evening floats on her lips. He quickly put two and two together, and he closes his fists. Richelle can't be serious! Come on, Noah, really? Why does he have that makes every girl fall for him?

"I'll play first!" declares way too happily the barista.

Elliot blanks out, not a caring in the world. But he focuses back when Richelle reaches for the bottle, minutes later. He can see her biting her bottom lip. She must certainly be hoping that it lands on Noah and somehow that makes him boil in anger. She's better than pining after some half-decent guy. Someone that left her troupe, furthermore.

But the train of his thoughts is blocked, because the bottle has finally landed. It didn't land on Noah though. It landed on him. His face lifts up so their eyes can meet. Her face is priceless and he has to fight the urge to laugh or smile or even both at the same time. She stands up and his eyes follow her movement.

"This game is stupid." she mutters. "I'm not playing anymore."

Of course, this game is stupid. But they could find something good in it.

"Come on, Richelle" says Lola drunkenly "Give the example like a dance captain is supposed to do."

Lola is sitting really close to the basement dancer from TNS West. They've been close all night and it doesn't take half a brain for understand there is something between these two. She giggles uncontrollably and Richelle gives her a furious glare. She turns then to face him and instinctively, he straightens. Elliot knows he's good-looking. But for a reason still unknown to him, he wants Richelle to notice.

"Fine." she sighs. "I'll do it."

The whole group cheers and in two steps she's in front of him. He smiles sweetly at her and she rolls her eyes because she is having none of it. She kneels next to him and the whole group is getting silence. She draws her face slowly closer to his and everyone stops breathing. Or maybe it's just him.

"Don't enjoy it too much" she warns him between gritted teeth.

He doesn't answer and instead, cups her right cheek and closes the space between them. Her lips are soft against his and so different from her sharp words. She's a bit taken aback, first, but then he feels her body relax and she starts kissing him back tentatively. It's intoxicating in its sweetness and when their tongues meet, Richelle put her hands on his shoulders for support. Elliot smiles at the gesture, and with his free arm, he circles her waist to bring her closer to him. He wants more of it, more of her, more of her faint taste of beer and candy.

It's only when someone coughs that they pull away and Richelle steals the little breath he has left. She seems as surprised as he is and no one says anything. No one even moves. She just keeps looking at him like he suddenly grew a second head.

"Well for a kiss that was a kiss!"

It seems to bring them both back to reality. Elliot lets go of her and smiles, trying not to feel too disappointed. He doesn't even understand why he is disappointed. He rocked her world with this kiss. She's the one who should be disappointed. Richelle stands up, a smug smile illuminating her face.

"Well Lola said I should give an example, so I did." she laughs "And as no one would be able to top that, I think it's time to do something else."

No one dares to object and the group part away. Someone puts music on and some starts dancing. Others go in the kitchen to get some alcohol. Elliot follows them to grab a beer but once he's back in the living room, Richelle already ran away.

* * *

The fifth time Emily comes in the Studio since the party, she announces a big change in the choreo: there will be a duet in the middle of it. She had already chosen the dancers and Elliot holds his breath as he hears Richelle's name. The dance captain smiles proudly, her chin high. Of course she is one of the two dancers. She is the best girl dancer of this studio.

"And with Richelle, I chose Elliot. You'll be performing a contemporary duet, so I'm counting on you to crush it."

He takes an awfully long time to process what Emily said. He looks at the studio lead.

"Me?"

Emily raises her eyebrows.

"Did I stutter?"

Elliot mumbles an apology and goes next to Richelle. Her smile faded and she barely looks up to him. They haven't talked since the kiss, and it's making working on Regionals weird. Everyone felt the change in the air, but no one said anything. It's like she's avoiding him and Elliot _loathes_ it.

"We need to talk." He mumbles to her. "If we have to work together, we have to sort things out."

He can see her take a deep breathe before looking up to him and –goddam he had forgot how beautiful her eyes are.

"There is nothing to sort out" she says dryly. "We are dance partners, that's all."

His heart skips a beat and before he can't answer, Richelle walks away to warm up. He watches her go. His throat goes dry and he has a little problem to breath. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

The sixth time Daniel comes to see how well they're doing, he's not happy with their performance. He roams Studio 1 pointing everything wrong with the duet.

"It doesn't even look like a duet! Seriously guys, you need to work together." Daniel inhales sharply. "if the next time, it's not perfect, I'm getting someone else."

Nor Elliot nor Richelle protest. They both look down and stay still, at opposite sides of the room. It's only after the lead choreographer left the room that Elliot speaks up.

"You need to work on this with me."

He sounds a little exasperated, but it's nothing next to the way he feels. It's becoming hard to work with her. To have her so close yet so far away from him. Sometimes, when he lifts her, he wishes he had never let go of her at that party. He wishes to he could hold her close like this indefinitely. They're dangerous thoughts, and he's doing his best to push them away.

"I know. I'm trying."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it."

His words are harsh and she looks hurt. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes are shining, but he can't take it anymore. He has enough of the silent treatment.

"It just something I have trouble with- connect with people. So instead of being angry with me, you could help me. "

"Help you? I'm doing everything I can! I'm carrying this whole thing!"

"Oh come on! You've been angry since we started working on this duet!" she's almost screaming now. "I don't know what I did: I'm just trying to be professional, be focused on dance! And you're making this so hard… Why do you have to be this angry? And why did you have to kiss me like this?!"

She stops, horrified at the words escaping her lips. He stares at her, the mind blank. It's the first time he cannot think of something to say. So he acts. In a couple of steps, he's just inches away from her. One arm slides over her way to bring her closer to him if that's even possible. Her breath hitches and he stays still for a few seconds, giving her the chance to pull away, to reject him, to start screaming. But she does none of that. So he leans in and captures her lips between his. She answers immediately, both her arms locking around his neck, like she was waiting for this since forever. It's hungry, and passionate, and it makes his head spin.

They steal each other's breath as easily as Richelle stole his heart.

* * *

The seventh time they're the last to leave the change room after A Troupe rehearsal, they do not leave right away. They stay behind and enjoy the moments of silence and calm after a good rehearsal. Once they're in their daily clothes, Elliot takes her by the waist and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips. He feels her smile and it makes his heart pounds a little harder.

They have been doing this for a while now: stolen kisses and secret glances between rehearsals. Nobody else knows and it's better this way: nobody to criticize them or to mess with them. The others dancers need to focus on dance and not on the best couple the Next Step.

Some things haven't changed, though. Richelle and he still bicker about dance, but it's different now. There is a playfulness in their words.

"I'm taking you home?" he proposes.

Richelle escapes his grip to go get her sport bag.

"Can't. I have to go the theatre. There is this new movie – the one with Di Caprio – I've been dying to see."

She's talking in a high-pitched voice, like she always does when she's excited and Elliot can't resist. He hugs her from behind and he gives butterfly kisses on her shoulders. A small laugh leaves her lips, a sound reserved for him.

"I could take you. To the movie. Then maybe we can go to dinner somewhere. " he says quietly.

His thumb is tracing slow circles on her stomach, making her whole body relax against his. Elliot buries his face in the crack of her neck. They never did that kind of things, like going out or holding hands in public, and he has no idea what her answer will be.

"It sounds like a date." she declares, unsure.

"That was the idea." he says not moving.

There is a moment of silence, then he feels her trying to move. He lets go of her reluctantly. But she has a big smile on her face and she's more beautiful than ever.

"That's the best idea you're ever had."

She jumps into his arms and they hug. Her little body fits so well against his. He can feel a heartbeat beating feverishly. He doesn't know if it's hers or his. Or maybe, and it's his favorite idea, their hearts beat at the same rhythm.

* * *

The eighth time Michelle enters Studio 1, they're doing a ballet barres practice. When she enters the room and stops the music, everyone turns around. Something is wrong. He can feel it in the air: it's getting thicker.

"You're not going to Regionals! Elliot has disqualified all of you!"

Michelle looks so smug right now and he almost wants to slap her. But he's too preoccupied by her words. It's bad, it's really, really bad. He looks around to gather everyone's expression and he feels a burden being put on this shoulder when he sees Richelle's. She's looking at him with pleading eyes. But he cannot say anything, not matter how much he wants to.

He let himself being dragged into Emily's office. Everyone stares at him, already angry. He drops into one of the chairs. There is not coming back from this, especially after Michelle pulls out a brochure of his Don Quixote show. He stops himself from rolling his eyes. Bad memories.

Emily starts questioning about it, and he doesn't bother lying. He tells the truth, all of it: yes, he is a Broadway dancer. Yes, he was fired from 6 of his shows. Yes, A-Troupe needs him to win Regionals. Emily still fires him and he walks out, angrier than never.

He doesn't leave the building right away, however. He paces the corridor in front of studio 1. He stays until the practice is over. When A-Troupers leave the room, they doesn't say anything. They just look at him like he has the plague. He ignores them. He doesn't care about them. Then he sees Richelle. Her eyes are shining. He steps towards her to hug her, to tell her everything, to explain that it's not _his fault,_ it's everyone else's but she raises her hand.

"Don't." her voice is trembling. "You lied to me."

He opens the mouth to say something, anything, but he cannot make a sound. Richelle bites her lips.

"If I ever see you again, you will regret it." she threatens.

She leaves before he can react.

* * *

The ninth time someone goes on the Regionals, it's Richelle. He doesn't know why he is in the audience in the first place. Actually, he knows exactly why, but he doesn't want to admit it.

It's been four months since the last time he saw her. He tried to enter in others studios: Gemini, School of Dance, but it seems that Michelle and Emily had passed the word to not hire him. It's alright though. He has found a company that suits him, a company that values his talent. He should be happy.

Richelle is followed by Noah, and they start performing a duet. It's a romantic duet, inspired by the famous movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. Richelle is beautiful as a modern Holly, looking for love and security. Noah is always behind her, as Paul Varjack, ready to catch her if she falls. Ready to love her. Being here feels too weird, but he can't get himself to get out here. His eyes are stuck on the little dancer. She is amazing. Her technique, her performance, her freaking musicality. She is perfect in the girl with big dreams. She is unstoppable in her quest.

He recognizes some movements from the duet he and her had pulled together six months ago. His stomach burns with rage. He doesn't like the way Noah just reaps the reward from his work. It's unfair: he should have been able to be on that stage.

When the duet ends and Richelle and Noah have their eyes has locked with each other, their chemistry is asphyxiating him. Everyone stands up to praise them. He stands up, too, but he starts leaving. He needs to go if he wants to be able to breathe again. He shouldn't be here in the first place.

Before reaching the door, he glances one last time at the stage. Richelle is looking right at him. He has a ghost of a smile, his heart heavy, then disappears from the room.

* * *

The tenth time he comes at his company's studio to work on the new play, there are whispers all around the studio. He doesn't like whispers he knows nothing about. Being the lead of the play, he deserved to know what's going on in the company. He questions a few people, some whom he doesn't even know the name, and learns quickly that someone has finally been cast as his female counterpart. It's a new comer so he understands the fuze: it's very rare to have someone outside the company being immediately cast as the lead. This girl must be very special. But by now, he knows the director very well and this guy has some weird ideas. People usually think he is a genius; Elliot thinks he is drinking way too much coffee.

So he decides to make his own opinion. A tall red-haired girl said the girl was already rehearsing in the main studio. He goes there, trying not to look too curious. On his way, the director catches up to him.

"Elliot! Here to see your partner?"

He has a thick smile. He only goes by Elliot now. It's less common than William, so people can easily remember him. He nods. The director giggles.

"I'll introduce you, and then you two can start rehearsing together. She's amazing, you'll see. As good as you."

The remarks make Elliot raise his eyebrows in disbelief. He is the best, and he doubts someone can be as good as him. They make their way to the main studio, and Elliot only half-listens to the director's rant. His boss finally opens the door, making the girl inside freeze in the middle of her movement.

"Richelle! Happy to see you so early. I'm here to introduce you to your co-lead. Richelle, meet Elliot. Elliot, meet Richelle."

But Elliot is not listening anymore. It's been two years since the last time he has seen her, on the Regionals stage. He thought he would never see her again. She still has the same high-ponytail and the same shining eyes. She hasn't changed. But she is standing right here, at two meters from him, as shocked. He obviously forgot how small the dance world is, and so did she.

He tries to regain himself. He clears his throat.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The director looks between the two, concerned.

"Hm, that's not what I thought the meeting was going to be. So, hm, I'll leave you two to get to know each other a little, then we will start rehearsing."

They both nods, still staring at each other. They wait until the director closes the door behind him. Richelle is the first one to speak. She raises one eyebrow.

"Elliot? Still not using your real name?"

There is venom in her voice. He shrugs, not wanting to be too affected by her agressive behavior.

"I'm not going by William anymore. I've always preferred Elliot anyway."

She narrows her eyes, put her hands on her hips and it's reminding him of that time in studio 1 when he impressed to change the choreography. A part of him wants to laugh dryly. Maybe all he has to do is to impress her again. It doesn't know why he has to, though.

"So since when are you a professional dancer?" he asks lightly.

"One and a half year." it makes him raise his eyebrows. "What? You think I would never make it?"

"Please, don't be silly. If I had to choose someone from the Next Step to have a prolific dance career, I would have chosen you."

The sincerity in his voice makes her stares at him, dumfounded. Cautiously, he makes a few steps toward her. Now that he is closer, he can see the sparks of yellow and brown in her green eyes. It makes him feel warm inside. He never realized how much he missed this feeling.

"I'm sorry," he said, "for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you."

His hands are clenched together and he is searching something in her eyes to know for sure that she forgives him. The girl never really left his heart, it seems.

"You lied to me. You made me believe you were someone you're not. I don't even know if I can play this part well with you here." her voice is quiet, like it's the first time she was admitting that.

"Come on, Richelle. You can't leave because of me! That would be a missed opportunity. Plus, we're the best dancers here."

For once, Elliot is just trying to repair what he has broken. Make things right. If someone deserve it, that's the girl in front of her. She narrows her eyes.

"No, I'm the best." she prides herself by lifting her chin.

He grins.

"Prove it."

"Fine."

She goes to put music on, but Elliot is able to see a flash of her smile.


	3. Home - Michelle & Eldon

The first time she goes out of her comfort zone is when she asks Eldon to be her duet partner for Miss Kate's exercise. She tries to resonate with herself, saying it's because Eldon is one of the best dancer and a nice person. Nonetheless, she can't help feeling butterflies flying happily in her stomach when he says yes.

It's awfully similar at what she was feeling with Hunter, back in Madison, at the time where the dark-haired boy was her duet partner. Yet, it also seems incredibly different. With Hunter, everything felt familiar and safe: they've known each other since they were children, after all. With Eldon, it's new. And Michelle hasn't a great experience of "new" since she came at the Next Step. It almost sounds dangerous.

So she ignores her butterflies and her comparison with her relationship with Hunter. It's just because it's been some time since she did a duet. And because she wants to be friends – just friends – with Eldon. She doesn't even know why she works herself up with this.

* * *

The second time she has to dance a duet with Eldon, she's the one that got the idea. Again. But she doesn't mind, because she really feels comfortable around him. More than around any other A-Trouper anyway. She knows it's because she finds him really sweet and she loves the way he can make her giggle. She has a little crush – she can admit that, now.

But it's different than the first time. There is no Emily, no Chloe to disrupt the rehearsal. There is just them, and the music.

It makes her heart beat more than it should. Eldon's with Emily now. She has to remind herself of that. Michelle's rival is still here actually – in both of the dancer's heads. And even though Michelle doesn't like Emily, she couldn't make a move on Eldon. She isn't as despicable as the blonde seems to think.

But damn, when he's holding her by the waist like that, and stares right into her eyes, she really really wish she is.

Instead, she just waits for him.

* * *

The third time Michelle sees Emily after the blonde left The Next Step is when she comes back. She sees her, her smile too big for her face and her heart is left in a crumbling mess. She turns to look at Eldon and the few seconds that just passed flash before her eyes.

 _I can't stop thinking about you._

 _I really, really like you._

Everything was perfect. It was like one of her daydreams (or dreams, for what it's worth) coming true. If she listened to herself, she would have kissed him, right her, right now. He was talking about breaking up with Emily to be with her. And then, Emily came in.

Turning her beautiful dream into an awful nightmare.

She just watches Emily then Eldon, then Emily again. The boy in front of her looks as frightened as she is. But then, he starts moving. Towards her. He hugs her. She wonders how come he can claim his feelings for her and then going to hug Emily as if nothing happened. She feels her inferior lip tremble and she has to bite it to stop it. She takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes. She can't let herself crying.

Not now, anyway.

She waits until the end of the rehearsal. Then, as everyone is leaving, she runs to the bathroom. Locks herself in. The tears finally come roam freely on her face and she lets it. She pours all of her feelings into her tears, hoping that this way, her crush for Eldon could disappear with it.

She is well aware her naivety is one of her worst flaws.

* * *

The fourth time Eldon tries to talk to her about their relationship, they're waiting to know who's winning the Absolute Regionals competition. She looks at him with disbelief when he says he told Emily because she forced him too. She doesn't know how she feels, or how she should feel: her precarious relationship with Emily is thrown at the window, now. The whole A-Troupe is going to be teared up apart, she just knows. But for once, she can act on her feelings. She can be with Eldon. The simple idea make her heart beat with a new rhythm. So, she nods, not adding anything, but grabs his hand a little tighter.

She hopes he understands.

But then, when she thinks the pressure of the competition and everything else is going to crush her, they win the title and before she can comprehend the situation, Eldon lifts her up in a hug. She goes into it, closing her eyes and crying her heart out of joy.

They made it. They made it. After everything they got through – after everything she got through – they won. So she locks her arms behind his neck and as he twirls her around the stage, she buries her face in the crack of his neck. He smells of sweat, hair spray and something incredibly his and she swears she could inhale it forever. They stop, and Eldon put her down to look her in the eyes.

For a moment, she thinks he is going to kiss her and she thinks she is going to let him. But then, the other A-Troupers call for them and they're separated, being hugged by everyone else. And even if Michelle hugs them excitedly back, she can't help her eyes falling again on Eldon's. She's thrilled to see he's looking at her, too.

When they get out of stage, Eldon holds her back by her forearm and once A-Troupe are far enough, he kisses her.

It's her first kiss and the butterflies in her stomach suddenly turns in her fireworks. She kisses him back, kisses him deeper, desperately wants to get closer to him. She waited him long enough. She deserves this. She deserves to be happy.

When he lifts her up, her legs goes around her waist and she thinks no kiss could ever top this one.

* * *

The fifth time she comes to the studio since the Regionals, it's for the Challenge. She's so excited to do this, because it's the start of a ne competition season, and with Eldon by her side, she is untouchable. Nothing can disrupt the happiness that radiates through her body.

Even Emily, when she babbled about their relationship, just made everything easier; Now, they don't even have to hide their relationship from everyone else. They just have to deal with this.

Plus, what can be worst than what she already experienced last season? Nothing;

That what she thinks, until she feels strong arms pick her up and swirl her around. Strong arms that are definetely not Eldon's. It's Hunter's and she's so taken aback that she forgets for a moment she's supposed to breathe.

What the hell Hunter is doing here?

"You two know each other?" asks Eldon with disbelief and she's certain she can hear also some concern.

"Yeah" answers Hunter before she can react. "She's my girlfriend."

The look on Eldon's face makes her almost want to cry. At the moment, she wants to hit Hunter for saying stupid and untrue things that messes with Eldon. Can't she have a little rest for a while? It is too much to ask? So she takes a deep breathe. She has to make this right before it gets worse. She asks Miss Kate if she can borrow her office and when they have a little more privacy, she explains everything to Hunter. She's with Eldon now. She wants to be with Eldon. Hunter needs to understand. He seems to be crushed, but she doesn't care. She's not going to throw her relationship with Eldon simply because her childhood friend with whom she had a ambiguous relationship is coming back in her life.

When they goes back into Studio A, and Eldon asks her about Hunter, she says it's handled and he just needs to focus on his audition. She'll explain everything later. She doesn't want hunter to mess more with Eldon's head.

But when her boyfriend walks away she can't help to feel a little insecure, like he's starting to slip away from her somehow.

* * *

The sixth time Eldon avoids her, she decides to confront him about it. She's doing her best, and she needs to knoif she's doing something wrong. She's getting a little tired of his childish behavior.

"Well things have become really complicated lately and with Nationals around the corner, I don't know if I have it in me to balance both things at the same time."

Michelle can't believe what he is saying. He's staring at her without so much of an ounce of emotion in his eyes. Like he's giving up on her, on them.

"So you're breaking up with me?" she asks.

Her voice is higher than normal, and she has to control it to not make it tremble.

"Can I get a little more time to think about this, at least?"

At that question, she almost snorts.

"Not really! I've given you so long and you've been avoided me this whole time!"

This time, she does't hide from how she feels. She almost feels like this whole time, this whole relationship was just a joke. Just something Eldon liked to pass the time;

"It's just not fair, I don't understand! Things were going so well between us" her eyes are becoming more and more watery and she knows she's on the verge of crying. "Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, I guess we're done."

He looks down, and before she can react, before she can scream that this is unfair, Eldon storms out of studio A and she's left alone.

She's completely and utterly alone, and she doesn't know where she went wrong.

* * *

The seventh time they talk since their break-up, it's because she has no one else to turn to. She really, really, really wish she had someone else, but she had thought this through and through: as much as it hurts to admit it, Eldon is the one to know her best.

He doesn't want to talk to her, though. He rejects her, still bitter that she voted for Hunter to get the Nationals' Solo. She plaids her cause, trying to explain that as a dance captain she did what she needed to do for the team, but here, right now, she is just Michelle.

A girl who's completely lost.

She explains to him, eyes pleading. She explains how hard it is to dance when she's so down. How she's not sure the Next Step – no, the world of dance – is her second home anymore. And she doesn't know if she should fight for it. _I need you_ , she wants to add _. I just need you to give me reason to stay. Give me a reason to fight for dance._

But she doesn't, because she knows it can't end well. Eldon sighs, trying to get the words right. She stares at him, trying not to be too hopeful.

"It's gonna be the hardest decision of your life" he admits simply.

She thanks him as he leaves, but she wants to scream and crash and burn at the same time. They were really thrown. She bites her lips and she knows what her decision is.

She knows she can't stay here without being with him.

* * *

The eight time she sees Thalia after the Dance Battle with Elite, her teamate starts to ramble about bears before suddendly asking about Eldon. Michelle feels like someone just dropped a bucket of ice water on her. Does that mean that Eldon, after all this time, still likes her? She suddendly has trouble with speaking, and she doesn't really understand why her heart flutter in her chest. They did still talk with each other after all they gone through. But she thought he moved on, that all this was just small talk between friends. She moved on, after all.

Right?

She decides to talk to him. So she does. She slips away from Thalia and starts to look for Eldon. She finds him near the Studio A lockers. Before coming up to him, she stares at him, his lean stature, and his blond hair. Her heart still flutters in her chest, and she hopes, as she walks up to him, that he doesn't hear it.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you about something. Have you been feeling okay lately?"

He looks at her a little surprised.

"Yep" he answers simply.

He stares at her and oh, she forgot his eyes were so blue.

"No strange, odd feelings between us?"

There is a moment of silence before he answers.

"Nope"

"Okay" she turns to leave before he can see that her heart is suddendly is her stomach. She doesn't know what she was expecting.

"Why are you asking?"

She suddendly feels her face redden.

"I -hum- I just want to make sure that we have no relationship feelings between us and we're just friends and um- you know no awkwardness" she babbles lamently. This is getting ridiculous, now.

"Yeeaaaah, no. All I have is your regular we're friends feelings. Why are you asking this?"

And she thought she just drowned the fish. He was a better swimmer that she thought.

"It's just my silly imagination. I'm sorry."

And then, before she can overthink this, Michelle goes for the hug. It feels so wrong and so right at the same time.

* * *

The ninth time Michelle sees Eldon since he left The Next Step studio is just before he takes the flight to London. They sit on the bench and she inhales deeply.

It's so weird. It's been a long time since they just are together, enjoying each other's presence. There always has been other A-Troupers around before. She missed this.

So they talk. About everything and anything, about his time at the Next Step. About their time together and Emily and Hunter and Thalia and drama. They laugh. Their hands brush a few times, but Michelle is not bothered by the contact anymore. It's familiar and safe. She regrets that she has to let him go.

But she does, because she can't be selfish with him. She lost this right a long time ago.

Before he leaves for London, he hugs her, and she feels like she's saying goodbye forever.

* * *

The tenth time she feels like crying since she became Studio Head for TNS West, she calls him. She doesn't know why she does, especially after the whole mess with Eldon choregraphing for both TNS West and TNS East.

But there is no more TNS West, nor there is TNS East. She just failed. Everything she had worked for was gone. So she calls him.

"I'll be here in an hour or so" he says softly.

It's late and she tries to protest but he hungs up without listening to her. She roams her little studio, biting furiously her nails. She can't believe she just did that.

He rangs exactly 45 minutes later. She opens the door and he's here, his cheeks reddened by the cold and his hair ruined by the wind. He stares at her without saying anything, and she breaks into tears. He comes inside and he puts his arms around her. She clenchs unto him like she's afraid she's going to drown. But he holds her tightly and she feels like she's finally home. At least.


End file.
